tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Come for the Ride
Come for the Ride is a song from the fifth season. Lyrics :All your friends on the railway would like you all to see :Just how much fun rockin' on the railway can be :So won't you come along and join them for the ride :Just hang on tight, catch your breath, and come for the ride! :Chorus: :Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway :Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :Watch Duncan go, he can really rock 'n' roll :He can slip, he can slide, he can sway from side to side :So when you hear him coming and you hear his whistle blow :You'd better step aside 'cause he can go go go! :(Chorus) :Now we're really moving, movin' to an' fro :Everyone around shouting "More! More! More!" :Can't get enough, can't get enough of these thrills :And just when you think you can't take anymore :You'd better hang on tight 'cause here we go again :Slip slide come for the ride! :(Chorus) :Now Gordon's in a hurry, 'cause Thomas made him wait :We'll have to go much faster, we really can't be late :Soon the coach was rockin', it swayed from side to side :With the bath water spillin' and a-splashin' inside :Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway :Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' an' a-reelin' on the railway tonight :(Chorus) :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :Come for the ride! Audio Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Diesel * BoCo * Daisy * The Diesel * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Bertie * Harold * George * Butch * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * Mrs. Kyndley Episodes * Make Someone Happy * Bye George! * Old Iron * Thomas and the Special Letter * Thomas and Gordon * Paint Pots and Queens * Time for Trouble * Thomas and Stepney * Gordon and the Famous Visitor * Thomas in Trouble * Put Upon Percy * Special Attraction * Thomas and the Trucks * Busy Going Backwards * All at Sea * The Sad Story of Henry * Coal * Thomas and the Rumours * Home at Last * Rock 'n' Roll * Passengers and Polish * A Scarf for Percy * Duncan Gets Spooked * Gallant Old Engine * Trust Thomas * Percy and Harold * Gordon and the Gremlin * A Close Shave * Whistles and Sneezes * Four Little Engines * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * James and the Express * Rusty and the Boulder * Bye George! * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady * Steam Roller * Rusty to the Rescue * Cranky Bugs * The Diseasel * Tenders and Turntables * A Better View for Gordon * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * Ghost Train * Wrong Road * Stepney Gets Lost * Fish * Oliver's Find * Thomas and Stepney * Tender Engines * Edward, Gordon and Henry * Percy's Promise Deleted Scenes * Tender Engines - An extended scene of Thomas, Percy, Henry, and Duck going around the three-arch bridge. * Home at Last - A deleted scene of Duncan with a surprised face. * Thomas and Stepney - An alternate shot of Stepney pulling the special train. * Thomas and the Special Letter - An extended scene of the camera panning back from Gordon, Edward, and Percy to Thomas, James, and Henry. * Fish - A deleted scene of Henry passing the beach with the Flying Kipper. * Bye George! - A deleted shot of Gordon entering Callan. * Thomas and the Rumours - An extended shot from Gordon's perspective entering the abandoned tunnel. * Oliver's Find - A close-up shot of Oliver and the mail coaches' wheels. * Busy Going Backwards - An extended shot from Toad's perspective. * Rusty and the Boulder - A deleted shot of Rheneas turning left while being chased by the boulder. * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train - An extended shot of Thomas puffing through Knapford. Trivia * Much of the footage is sped up. * The Japanese, Spanish, and original versions of this music video show a shot of Percy puffing out of Knapford pulling the post train from Thomas, Percy and the Post Train and an extended shot of Thomas, Percy, Henry, and Duck puffing around the three-arched bridge. * A version without subtitles can be seen on the UK Happy Holidays VHS, and on the Official Thomas and Friends website on mobile. * In Japan, this song is called, "Railroad Rock". Gallery File:ComefortheRidetitlecard.png|Title card File:ThomasandGordon59.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry1.jpg|Edward File:ThomasandtheTrucks24.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks43.png File:JamesandtheExpress32.png File:TendersandTurntables31.png File:WhistlesandSneezes33.png File:WhistlesandSneezes8.png File:WhistlesandSneezes34.png File:WhistlesandSneezes14.png File:WhistlesandSneezes15.png File:TheFlyingKipper42.png|Henry File:OldIron47.png File:ACloseShave19.png File:TheDiseasel46.png File:TheDiseasel13.png File:TheDiseasel14.png File:TheDiseasel47.png File:WrongRoad12.png File:AScarfforPercy51.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor26.png File:TimeforTrouble13.png File:NoJokeforJames10.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain22.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain25.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain29.png File:TrustThomas23.png|Thomas File:TenderEngines3.jpg File:TenderEngines4.jpg File:FourLittleEngines1.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel7.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady28.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady13.jpg File:HomeatLast46.png File:HomeatLast2.jpg File:Rock'n'Roll.jpg File:Rock'n'Roll36.png File:Rock'n'Roll3.png File:PassengersandPolish4.png File:GallantOldEngine2.png File:RustytotheRescue8.png File:RustytotheRescue52.png File:RustytotheRescue53.png File:ThomasandStepney3.jpg File:ThomasandStepney12.jpg File:ThomasandStepney45.JPG File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter6.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter19.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter20.jpg File:PaintPotsandQueens7.jpg File:Fish.jpg File:CrankyBugs10.jpg File:GordonandtheGremlins6.jpg File:ByeGeorge!20.jpg File:ByeGeorge!21.jpg File:ByeGeorge!23.png File:StepneyGetsLost29.png|Stepney File:ThomasandtheRumours18.JPG File:ThomasandtheRumours3.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards8.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards9.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards20.jpg File:RustyandtheBoulder2.jpg File:RustyandtheBoulder18.png File:RustyandtheBoulder19.png File:RustyandtheBoulder20.png File:RustyandtheBoulder21.png File:RustyandtheBoulder22.png File:RustyandtheBoulder23.png File:NightTrain.png File:JamesandtheExpress37.PNG File:ThomasinTrouble24.png File:ThomasandtheRumours28.PNG Category:Songs